


The Simplicity of Happiness

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Crossover Shorts [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cherry blossom viewing, Gen, Izaya and Tsurugi are friends, Pensive Izaya, discussing the nature of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Izaya and Tsurugi view the Sakura blossoms and ponder the idea of happiness.





	The Simplicity of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion about Izaya's ability to be happy broke my heart and inspired this scene.

    “Happiness.” Izaya plucked a cherry blossom up from the ground and brought it close to his face. He inspected it almost cruelly, lightly rubbing the delicate flower between his fingers to appreciate it’s smoothness. With a cynical huff, he crumpled it and let the tattered bloom fall back down to the ground. “It’s so fleeting. That is, if it even exists in the first place.” The ruby-eyed information broker turned to offer his friend a tiny, wistful smile.

    “Silly Iza-chan, of course it exists.” Tsurugi countered with a sympathetic softness to his golden eyes.

    The curl of Izaya’s lips took on a scornful edge. “And are you happy, my dearest mage?” He asked as he sat up straight against the tree trunk with an expectant expression directed at his sakura viewing companion.

    The flirty C3 agent paused, taking on an expression of true introspection. Sick satisfaction bubbled up in the infamous instigator’s blood as he watched the other man’s face slowly fall.

    “No, not really.” Tsurugi admitted in a small, serious voice. “I feel happy when I’m with Yumi-chan and Jun-chan, and when little Taku-chan gives me a big hug and calls me ‘Churugi’.” The genuine smile that had crept across his lips as he talked about his friends and his would-be nephew faltered. “It never lasts though, does it?” He let out a shaky sigh and fell purposefully into his friend’s side. “Comfort me, Iza-chan,” he requested in the most pathetic voice he could muster.

    “So shameless,” the taller brunette laughed as he wrapped an arm around the other and began to absently tangle his long, slender fingers in his doppelgänger’s silky hair. “Is there really anything that would grant you a lasting happiness?” Izaya couldn’t stop a dark, knowing chuckle from falling past his lips before he continued. “A certain doll-loving antiques dealer, perhaps?”

    A mirthless smirk swept across the deceptively sweet C3 agent’s face, even as he nuzzled in closer to his unlikely friend’s side and enjoyed the comforting touch of the fingers in his hair. “I don’t know, I-za-ya. Isn’t there a blonde monster you could be happy with? If you just tried something different?” A teasing laugh burst out from the shorter man’s mouth when he felt the sudden tight tug on his hair. He could perfectly envision the sour look on the information broker’s face.

    After a moment, Izaya relaxed his muscles and resumed his gentle strokes of the other man’s hair. “Point taken, my sweet little Tsu-chan,” he said in an overly saccharine tone. “Let’s not bother with impossible scenarios. Is there anything, realistically speaking, that would make you happy?”

    The answer was immediate, practically springing off the sunny-eyed man’s tongue. “Yes.”

    Earnestly surprised by the confidence in his friend’s tone, the jaded brunette released his hold on the other man and tilted his head down so their eyes could meet. Offering him a small pout over the loss of his touch, Tsurugi sat up and met the other’s questioning russet gaze.

    “It would make me happy if someone would acknowledge Tai-chan. Everyone at work hates him and thinks he’s just using me and doesn’t care. They’re only willing to see the bad in him.” The shine in the so-called Suicide Captain’s eyes vanished, making the other man’s heart tighten the slightest bit in empathy as Tsurugi continued. “No-one wants to admit that Tai-chan was a victim too and no-one ever taught him a better way to be. I know my friends love me, but they don’t want to see that I’m the person they love so much because of Tai-chan, and that hurts. If someone would just acknowledge the good in him, that would make me very happy.” The shorter man laughed nervously and squirmed under his friend’s intense gaze, unsure what to make of the man’s expression.

    Izaya could only glare at his near mirror image, lips parted in shock. The loud rush of blood past his eardrums made it hard to collect his thoughts, but he finally managed to speak after a moment, his lips forming a humbled smile. “You really are such a simple human, aren’t you?”

    “Iza-chan, so mean!” Tsurugi exclaimed with a playful shove to the other’s chest.

    “No, you misunderstand, my sweet Tsu-chan. It’s not meant as an insult. I almost wish, at times, I could be a bit more like you. To be able to glean a lasting happiness from such a simple thing. You really are a remarkable human.”

    “My oh my, Iza-chan. I’m so flattered.” The mischievous smirk Izaya had grown so accustomed to returned to the coy brunette’s lips as he leaned in close and whispered. “Take this remarkable human to lunch?”

    “So very shameless.” The taller man rose with a hearty laugh. His friend rose next, offering him a cheeky wink before heading off, back towards Harajuku Station. “Whatever will I do with you?” The amused agitator thought aloud. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his fur-lined jacket and sauntered off after his would-be twin.    



End file.
